


Les Plumes Rouges

by Thenaughtygemini92



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Manga & Anime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenaughtygemini92/pseuds/Thenaughtygemini92
Summary: (One-shot- art, music and dictionary at the bottom of the one-shot!)English is my third language- I did my best.''Soft downy feathers against my filthy, sinning scales your beak against my ear breathing desperation and desire in one single sigh the other creatures in the yard they will never comprehend the roosters are expecting you the sheep, those gossips, spread the details of our affair across the whole farmyard I'm not welcome here - never been, never will - but neither the dogs nor the rifles not even natural instinct will put an end to our love'' -Feather Confection
Relationships: Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Kudos: 17





	Les Plumes Rouges

_''Soft downy feathers_ _against my filthy, sinning scales_ _your beak against my ear_ _breathing desperation_ _and desire in one single sigh_ _the other creatures in the yard_ _they will never comprehend_ _the roosters are expecting you_ _the sheep, those gossips,_ _spread the details of our affair_ _across the whole farmyard_ _I'm not welcome here –_ _never been, never will –_ _but neither the dogs nor the rifles_ _not even natural instinct_ _will put an end_ _to our love'' -_ **Feather Confection**

\---------------

( _Words explained and music at the bottom of this one shot_ )

_''...Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train and that you're headin' out to Hollywood Girl, you been givin' me that line so many times It kind of gets like feelin' bad looks good, yeah...''_

**Kai Chisaki** is laying down on the porch of his Dojo, listening to music. He's freshly showered, only his _Issey Miyake_ ramies on his chiseled body hanging loosely. Chills running up and down his spine from the bitter summer wind caressing his still wet skin. Aerosmith on reply over and over again in the background, playing audibly. Drunk out of his mind he hums the lyrics quietly, swaying his toes to the beat of the delicious noises, holding a freshly opened bottle of _McCallan no.6_ in his hand firmly. The second one for the night he planned on devouring. The stars duplicating before him from time to time. _Hell, where they maybe even spinning?_ The blond didn't have the same taste in music as him- not even close. Kai smiles for himself thinking about the reaction on the birds face when he played Metallica for the first time in his good old black _Ford Boss 302 Mustang._

_Come on pretty bird isn't this lovely, yeah!! Flap those sexy wings to the noise baby..._

Hawks pretty golden eyes rolling around in dissatisfaction to the sounds of _''sad but true''_ Well, they did roll out of _satisfaction_ fast enough after that ride... 

_If you know what I mean._ Kai smirks for himself, taking a sip from his favorite whiskey. Sighing softly to the memory of his favorite boy making faces at him.

It didn't take much for Hawks to set Kai's hormones in motion after all. He could shoot him a look with his pretty amber eyes reminding him of his precious _no.6_ and there they were tangled up in each other, hungrily pulling and picking each other apart over and over again.

_''...You're packin' up your stuff And talkin' like it's tough And tryin' to tell me that it's time to go, yeah! But, I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that over coat And it's all a show, yeah!...''_

**Yes** , Kai had an undeniable big love for hot old rides since he was a very young boy. He owned three right now. His black _mustang_ , a sweet black and orange _Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am_ and finally his dark red _1967_ _Cadillac Sedan de Ville_. The bird loved them, especially the _mustang_ and it made the big bad villain in some weird way very joyous. _Being a man of very few emotions-_ Maybe that's why he was so attached to the _god damned_ bird in the first place... He made him feel. Mostly frustration and hopelessness but, _always something right?_ That sexy little greedy- gilded boy...

_''...I need your love, honey, yeah! I need your love...''_

Kai sighs heavily as the song switches to Hawks favorite. Keigo sure wasn't down for dad rock much but he seemed to enjoy some Aerosmith and def leppard. Specifically, this song. _''It reminds me of you''_ the bird said one-night as they were laying around in bed, tangled up in each other. A _rough night, a_ fter weeks of staying away from one another because of work.

_''I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure...''_

- _''I don't want to miss a thing''_ Kai groans to the noise that made him feel sick to his stomach. He used to love that god damned song, now it brought him unexplainable feelings. _Hurt._

_-''God damnit bird what are you doing to me- I was never supposed to feel, to care... why now, why you?''_

He grumbles as he pushes himself to the side resting on his elbow- putting the whiskey bottle away.

- _''Pause, I need a pause''_ He grumbles, too intoxicated to actually notice he's talking to himself.

When done, he flounders lazily on his back again. The villain closes his eyes. Flaxen eyes resting behind heavy eyelids. He spreads his chiseled arms wide beside him. His physic dancing to the rhythm of his swift movements as he softens up. His body resting heavily on the wooden floors.

**Flashbacks.**

**\---**

****

**\---**

****

**\---**

****

**\---**

****

**\---**

****

**\---**

_How did we get here?_

It had been two months since Keigo stormed out of Kai's office and didn't come back. A major fight had occurred because of misunderstandings and rumors. But in all honesty- Kai didn't really know how to take it further either way.

They were both damaged, both too fucked up to keep it going. Sure, Hawks had been involved in villainous activity in the past but he was still a part of the hero world. He was a impermissible gem and yet- Kai just couldn't stay away. From the first glance, the first assembly the brunette knew that he was in great imperilment. He was hooked from the first touch. 

_His touch was permanent._

It was on a private party hosted by one of Kai's Yakuza colleagues. _Homura Kazan_. The pretty bird was dressed up casually in ebony jeans and a mahogany button up shirt, smelling like a fresh summer breeze. Smiling up at people in the crowded room, spellbinding them with his boyish charms. His warm smile sending delightful electricity down the villains spine. 

The boys amber eyes would soon swindle through the room and lock on the villains observers. _Smiling at him, a pretty, faint blush painted on his gorgeous face_. Kai knew exactly what he wanted and he would aim to get it, just like he always did _''What Kai wants, Kai gets'_ ' Especially since he could feel the tension between them. It was there, it was pure chemistry. In minutes only- the scenery would change, and there they were tangled up in each other in Kazan's office. The blonds pretty hands all over his body, touching ardently. Every touch setting the brunettes viscera's on fire, even now- as he remembers his sex twitches in excitement. The boy greedily trying to un-button the villains shirt, speaking sweet hungry nonsense in between kisses. Not until days later would he tell Kai that he'd been watching him, waiting for him to notice him. He'd been craving him... 

_Kai's chest starts feeling heavy._

So many times would they lay on this porch just like the villain was doing right now all by himself. The blond resting his pretty head on his chest, running his delightful little fingers on Kai's tattooed and rocky body. Sending succulent sensations through his whole anatomy.

 _It was never enough._ They kept going back- over and over again, even though they knew the danger in their affair. That the world they were born in would never allow it. It went fast from once or twice a week to everyday. Every possible free second in their day, no matter the time or place, they would find each other just to- at least catch a glimpse of one another, making sure they were both alright. Reminding each other they were still there. And that they would soon be tangled up in each other again.

**\----**

**Sigh.**

Kai opens up his flaxen eyes picking up the scarlet little box from his pocket. Unlatches it with one swift motion. A glimmering golden ring with a blue topaz adorning it, unravels- peeking through from being tangled up in black silken fabric. The villain looks up at it and starts speaking out loud to himself.

- _'' Fuck... Keigo Takami, you intelligent, handsome, ravishing, cocky, big-mouthed sexy bird. I loved you... No. Actually... yes- **I loved you** , I love you now and forever. Please drive me all kinds of crazy until the end of our days. Let's counter this world and show them that we belong... together. Because we do... we belong together. And I've felt like shit ever since you stormed out of my office two months ago... God damnit... God damned bird...''_

The villain sighs gloomily once again. Letting his arms fall to his sides idly. His fist clenching the now closed box callously, making his veins prickle through his skin from the intensity.

- _''I should never have let you run out of my office that day...''_

They were fighting over witless rumors. Bot of them haunted and bashed by the people ruling their _worlds_. _However_. As Kai didn't really care- going against the world was in his system already. But Keigo... He didn't want to ruin the no.2 hero's life, his bright future. He was an amazing hero. Getting tangled up in messy villainous business wasn't a good idea, especially not with the Yakuza. That's why he had let him run off that day. Regretting it in mere of seconds after letting him go- only for it to be too late. The boy was nowhere to be found. Kai would walk by places he'd thought he'd catch a glimpse of the hero days later... But he was gone. And no one could tell him where he was off to either. 

**\----**

The sound of wings and footsteps startles the villain. He moves his golden observers to the side.

And there he is. _A weeping willow_ \- brushing his tears away clumsily with his wrists. Sobbing between sentences. Kai sits up abruptly still a bit dizzy from the alcohol- eyes wide.

- _''Pretty bird?... What are you...''_

**Keigo** _-''Shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP and tell me...''_

_-''Tell you what?''_

**Keigo** _-''I-is it true?''_

_-''What...''_

**Keigo** _-''Dont play dumb with me, do you really...''_

_I never told him ''I love you''... Didn't I?_

And before Hawks gets to finish his sentence the brunette responds, smiling sleepily up at the boy still sobbing. Pretty briny tears prickling through the blonds amber eyes and down his gorgeous face.

_-''I love you, I always have, I always will...''_

The boy stars pacing fast- and throws himself at the villain sitting on the wooden floor. Kissing him frenziedly. Kai chuckles between kisses trying to get a hold of the boy to still him but fails completely.

_-''So.. W-Will you?_

_Say yes... Please say yes._

**Keigo** - _''YES''_

The villain softens up with the answer- making his adrenaline kick in. He starts devouring the hero. Kissing him tenaciously, like it's the last time he'd ever have the chance to. Running his hands beneath his shirt and up his sexy back. Ripping at the boy, melting into him with every kiss, with every touch.

 **Keigo** - _''W-Wait what the hell are you...''_

Kai starts to pull down the boys pants, ravening from their kisses. And well, from months of hunger.

_-''What do you think I'm doing damnit? I haven't seen you in two months. I need to be inside you- like yesterday.''_

The blond chuckles and surrenders. Liquifying into the arms of the brunette.

 **Keigo** \- _''I'm all yours Kai, now and forever''_

**\---**

****

**\---**

****

**\---**

_(Since wattpad doesn't allow ''nudity'' more art can be found on AO3 and my twitter- link in bio! *wink wink*)_

**————————**

**Les Plumes Rouges** \- The read feathered (French) **  
**

 **Shōji** \- A shōji ( 障 しょう 子 じ , Japanese pronunciation: [ɕo:ʑi]) is a door, window or room divider used in traditional Japanese architecture, consisting of translucent (or transparent) sheets on a lattice frame.

 **Niwaki** \- (庭木) In Japanese, the word Niwaki means 'garden tree', and is a term that refers to the way trees are grown, trained and pruned to fit in to the scale of a Japanese garden.

 **Issey Miyake** \- Issey Miyake is a Japanese fashion house known for its clothing designs and fragrances.

 **Dōjō** \- (道場) A dojo is a Japanese term which literally means "place of the way". Initially, dōjōs were adjunct to temples. The term can refer to a formal training place for any of the Japanese do arts but typically it is considered the formal gathering place for students of any Japanese martial arts style such as karate, judo, or samurai, to conduct training, examinations and other related encounters. The concept of a dōjō as a martial arts training place is a Western concept; in Japan, any physical training facility, including professional wrestling schools, may be called dōjō because of its close martial arts roots.

**————————**

(Songs that inspired me to write this one-shot)

**•** Aerosmith - **Crazy** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2KBBbSTQf6U

 **•** Aerosmith - **I don't want to miss a thing** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE

 **•** Hoobastank - **The reason** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0

 **•** Blink 182 - **I miss you** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1tAYmMjLdY

 **————————** _  
_

_**Thank you** to one of the best friends I've ever had. The pretty (always pouting) birb. Thank you for always sticking around no matter how rough things would get around us. Thank you for looking at me and for understanding when no one else could or would. We got a rough start- and I am grateful we got another chance because I/we made a bond for life. I love you girlie. You rock. _ **  
**

_The Hawks to my Kai. My rp hubby._

__


End file.
